gaytopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Werewolves Everything you need to know about being a werewolf can be found here!!! Clans Since the beginning of the infection, werewolves have developed into three clans, each with their own ideals and way of living. . . Witherfang Werewolf The Witherfang Clan are based on speed and determination. To become a Witherfang werewolf you must gain the infection through a Werewolf Infection Potion . . . Silvermane Werewolf The Silvermane Clan are based on regeneration and order. To become a Silvermane werewolf you must get bitten by a wild wolf. . . Bloodmoon Werewolf The Bloodmoon Clan are based on strength and war. To become a Bloodmoon werewolf you must be bitten by another werewolf from any clan. . . . Alpha Werewolf Every single werewolf clan has an alpha werewolf that's chosen by highest level of that clan. Once chosen, it can be taken if a clan member kills the alpha. They deal x2 damage and have x2 defense. Beware the alphas Full Moon Cycle When you look up at the sky during the night, the moon is a heavy impact on every werewolf. Each cycle is tracked with the /ww command, and on the beginning of every (8 day) week, a full moon occurs. During a full moon, no werewolf will be able to control themselves. As soon as moonlight is cast on them, they show their true forms and level up, growing a little stronger each full moon cycle and raising their level. Werewolves drop all equipment on transformation, so remember to be mindful where you are around the full moon. Werewolves also can only eat meat, and get hurt by gold and silver weapons. If a werewolf holds a silver sword, they will be hurt greatly. Maturity Each level gained, makes the werewolf stronger. Certain skills are learned at certain levels!!! Werewolves level up by transforming by the full moon. They get one level per full moon. Intent to Infect When activated with /ww intent, your chances of infecting another player with the werewolf infection is greatly increased when attacking them. Learned at level 2. No Armor Drop During transformations, instead of dropping armor it is simply moved to a free slot in the inventory. Learned at level 10. Scent Tracking Once activated with /ww track, the werewolf will move slowly with their eyes closed (given by Blindness effect) and will begin to see a trail that leads to the target they have previously marked by right-clicking on them whilst in wolf form. Learned at level 20. Free Transformation At this point, the werewolf has fully learned how to control their form. Using /ww transform, the werewolf can transform at any time. Werewolves under this level will be forced back into human form if outside during the day. (There is a 20 minute cooldown under default settings.) Learned at level 30. Gold Immunity Normally, gold swords deal x2 damage on werewolves. However, high leveled werewolves become immune to this. Learned at level 35. Items and Crafting Potions & Silver Sword . . . . . . . . There are three custom potions that revolve around the werewolf infection. And there is a sword that does much more damage on werewolves than normal swords. . . . . Washed Armor This is the first step in purifying armor so there is a chance for the werewolf infections to not infect the wearer. You must wash diamond armor into washed armor. . . . Purified Armor This is the last step in purifying armor so when you have a full set, you will NEVER be infected by those pesky vampires and werewolves. You must scorch the washed armor into purified armor. But be warned! There is a very high chance it'll just burn to ashes. Commands